Pulseman (Character)
Summary Pulseman is the main protagonist of the titular video game released on Sega Genesis. In 1999, his father, Dr. Yoshiyama, fell in love with an artificial life-form whom he created inside a computer. The doctor somehow inserted himself into his machine in order to be with this life-form, and two years later, the two had Pulseman together, whose dual nature allowed him to freely travel between the real world and cyberspace, and gave him the ability to control electricity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Pulseman Origin: Pulseman (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human/C-life hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Some degree of Martial Arts, Intangibility (Can phase through enemies with Lightning Dash, can briefly turn himself into electricity with Spark), Can cancel his own momentum with Spark, Afterimage Creation (With Lightning Dash), Flight (With Volteccer), Immersion (Can go inside videogames, computers, etc.), Dimensional Travel (Can freely travel between the real world and the computer world), Teleportation (Via traveling through cyberspace), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Heat and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Defeated the Texture Mapping Noishinsu. Can harm Veil) Speed: Transonic (Can dodge and outspeed missiles) with at least Relativistic reaction speed (Can maneuver between wires while using Volteccer and cutscenes show him using it to travel from place to place, which would require his reaction speed to be on par with it. Reacted to Veil's Volteccer), higher with Lightning Dash. At least Relativistic with Volteccer (Capable of travelling as electricity through wires) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Can support his own weight with one hand) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Slash Arrow and Volteccer. Planetary with teleportation. Standard Equipment: A communicator located on his left wrist. Optional Equipment: Voltec Energy (An item which gives Pulseman an artificial, permanent Sparkling State) Intelligence: Skilled in combat and capable of adapting himself to many situations. Pulseman is also good at figuring out the enemy's weakness and work his way through foes that surpass or have an advantage over him. Weaknesses: Many of his abilities don't work underwater or if he is wet. Needs to enter into the Sparkling State to use Slash Arrow and Volteccer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sparkling State:' Sparkling State is where electricity is generated by Pulseman's movement which eventually discharges around his body. He can enter this state by running for a few seconds. Pulseman can't enter this state while underwater. *'Lightning Dash:' Pulseman shoots forward in the direction he's facing, leaving many afterimages behind. After this move, Pulseman is left in Sparkling State, which is very useful if he needs this state quickly or in a small area where he can't move enough to break into a sprint. Whilst using this move, Pulseman can phase through enemies. This move doesn't work underwater and can't be used to phase through water. *'Pulse Rush:' A powerful discharge of electricity from Pulseman's fist. Underwater this turns into a swipe, as his electricity doesn't work under water. **'Slash Arrow:' Only usable while in Sparkling State. A powerful discharge of electricity from Pulseman's fist that gets shot in the direction he's facing to attack distant enemies. This attack can't be performed under water. *'Spark (Unnamed in the manual):' Pulseman will spark in place, turning into a ball of electricity and damaging very close enemies. This move cancels Pulseman's momentum and allows him to travel inside wires. This move doesn't work underwater. **'Volteccer:' Pulseman's signature move, only usable while in Sparkling State. Pulseman's whole body turns into a mass of electricity and shoots diagonally upwards in the direction he was facing. Whilst in Volteccer mode, Pulseman will ricochet off of walls, floors and ceilings until there is no surface to rebound off of, in which he will then exit the move shortly after and fall to the ground. Whilst using this move, Pulseman becomes immune to damage from enemies and even hazards such as spikes. He will damage enemies in his path and rebound off spikes without being hurt. This move doesn't work underwater. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pulseman Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Mascots